Twin's Blood
by AutumnTheCat12361
Summary: This story follows the path of two twin wizards. Life is great when they first start at Ravenwood, but when Malistare turns evil, their family will be ripped apart. The two twin wizards are devastated when they find out that some friends have joined Malistsare's side. The twins and a small group of wizards must stop Malistare at all costs, or it could mean the end of Wizard City.


**Hiya! I'm Autumn and this is my first Wizard101 story! I really hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions or corrections then leave them in the reviews! I'll always read all my reviews. I tried to make this chapter pretty lengthy and I promise all my chapters will be pretty long. If anything isn't correct, grammar or game wise, please please** _ **please**_ **let me know so I can fix it! Well, again I do hope you enjoy my first chapter of** _ **Twin's Blood**_ **!**

 **~Chao!**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Wake up you sleepyhead!" Erin exclaimed, shaking her older twin brother back and forth.

"Eh….?" Eric murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

"You've been sleeping in for too long! We're gonna be late!" Erin exclaimed. "We're gonna miss our test! The one where we learn our class! Then they're gonna give us a tour of Ravenwood! Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah." Eric groaned, pulling the covers off of him and putting his bare feet on the cold, wood floor.

"Let's go, let's go! No taking your time, hurry up!" Erin yelled, pushing Eric into the bathroom. he grabbed his favorite black rock band t-shirt, some jeans, black converse, and a random gray jacket and threw them on as fast as he could. He brushed his teeth and fixed his black hair before bolting into the bedroom to meet with his angry sister.

She said nothing as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Erin pulled on a white and pink cat t-shirt with jean shorts and tennis shoes. She hurriedly and brushed her teeth and white hair. Then she slathered her favorite pink and sparkly bubblegum flavored lip gloss and put on her favorite mascara. She slipped on her favorite bracelets and necklace and met her brother back in their bedroom.

The two twins had packed their suitcases full of clothes, accessories, shoes, toiletries, and anything else they thought they might need the night before and had set them by their beds for the morning. Even though it was only a Ravenwood tour today, some wizards like to get their early to unpack. Some even stay over, that included the twins and their older sister.

They bolted down the stairs, their suitcases trailing behind them. Erin was literally down the stairs two steps at a time.

They were greeted by her mother who had cooked a delicious breakfast of pancakes. Erin felt her stomach rumble. Vanessa was at the table wearing her favorite red and black death tank top, jean shorts, a red beanie, and black converse with red laces. There were lots of dark bracelets lining her right arm.

"Hey, mom!" Erin exclaimed, hugging her and then turning to go sit at the table.

"Take it off," her mother, Madison, growled.

"Oh, come on mom! I'm eleven now! Surely I can wear a bit of makeup!" Erin whined, sitting in her spot at the table.

Vanessa scoffed, playing with her food. "Yeah, sure."

Eric and Erin hadn't even started eating when Vanessa stood up, her plate of breakfast only half finished, and said, "Hey mom? I'm going to go visit Malorn in Wizard City today. I'll be staying overnight like last year as well."

"Okay, have fun!" their mom replied. "Just not too much fun." Mother eyed Vanessa and Vanessa put her hands up in a surrender before grabbing her wand and backpack.

"Love ya, mom!" Vanessa yelled.

"Love you too, sweetheart!" mom yelled just before Vanessa shut the door.

Erin was shoveling food into her mouth, only thinking of getting there in time to be in front of the line. She looked over at Eric and he was slowly and daintily cutting his pancake into the smallest bites he possibly could.

"Ewic! We hav tgo! Vat r u doin?!" Erin said with a mouthful of food.

"Okay, but don't choke. Wouldn't want my sister to die the day before her first day at Ravenwood." Eric said.

"Hurry up, ya dingus!" Erin exclaimed.

"What's the rush?" their mother asked, setting her food onto her favorite spot and taking a seat.

"We have to be in front of the line for the test!" Erin exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Honey, calm down! The test doesn't start for another hour." their mother said, laughing.

"I know, but that's what we have to do in order to be in front!" Erin exclaimed waving her arms.

"Are you serious? We have an hour before the test begins? We have all the time in the world!" Eric exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

"Is your brain the size of a peanut!? We have to be in front of the line! Or we'll have to wait forever! We have to be in front of the line! I can _not_ wait that long!" Erin yelled, slamming her fork onto the table.

"No more yelling. And watch what you're banging on the table.

"How does being the first in the line, have _anything_ to do with being the best?" Eric asked.

"Because Merle _freakin'_ Ambrose will look at us and say 'Wow, they are the first in line. They are overachievers! The first in lines always get the most attention!'" Erin exclaimed.

"But if you're first, you have to wait a long time for the tour," Eric explained.

"So?" Erin asked.

"Why can't we show up a little late when the line's a little small, be one of the last ones there, and when we're done we don't have to wait too long for the tour," Eric pointed out.

"We have to be first! You'll never understand, Eric! You're not very smart. Let's just, go," Erin growled. Eric rolled his eyes.

Erin grabbed Eric's arm and yanked him out the door.

"Bye, mom!" Erin called as she slammed the door shut and pulled Eric toward the Mooshu spiral door.

The twins bolted through the tunnel to the Commons. They've been to wizard city many times with their parents, but they've never been in Merle Ambrose's office or in any of the schools.

They stopped in front of Ambrose's office to find that the line was already huge!

"I knew it," Eric said. "I knew we should've waited."

"No, it's no fine," Erin told him. "We'll just get in line, and wait for our turn."

It had been an hour and a half since they'd arrived. They had only one more kid until it was Erin's turn.

The kid in front of them was a girl. The girl turned around and said "Hi."

"Hiya!" Erin said and she waved. The girl extended her arm.

"I'm Jessica." She said. Erin took Jessica's offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Erin Blood. This is my twin brother, Eric." She gestured towards her brother.

"Uh… hi?" Eric mumbled.

"Hi, Eric! It's really nice to meet you." Jessica said. She smiled at him. "Aren't you guys excited?! I'm _so_ excited to see what kind of wizard I am!"

"So am I!" Erin exclaimed.

Eric put his hands in his jean pockets and turned away.

"Sorry about him," Erin said, pointing her thumb at him.

"No, it's okay. Is he nervous?" Jessica asked.

Erin shrugged. "We were rushing to get here so we could be in the front of the line. That obviously didn't work out."

"Same!" Jessica said, laughing.

"The dummy's probably just tired. He hates mornings." Erin laughed.

A redheaded woman with lots of hair stuck her head out of the door and said, "Next student please!"

"That's me!" Jessica exclaimed. "Cya 'round, Erin!" She turned to Eric and paused. "And Eric." She rushed up to the redhead woman and the door slowly closed behind her.

Erin turned to him. "I'm getting pretty nervous now that I'm up next."

Eric shrugged and looked at her. "Good luck is all I offer. I'm kinda hoping I get Death. What about you?"

Erin shrugged and scratched the back of her head in thought. "I don't know if I want death, it's strong and all, but I don't think it fits me. It definitely fits you though, Eric.."

Eric smiled. "Thanks,"

"Wait a second. Did you just smile!?" Erin exclaimed.

"Haha, very funny. I take it back now." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hey everyone," Erin teased. "The coldest person ever who is supposed to have absolutely no emotions, just smiled!" she yelled.

Eric playfully punched her arm and rolled his eyes.

"OW!" Erin exclaimed dramatically. Eric laughed a bit and stared into space. Erin followed his gaze.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Eric asked. "Nothing."

"You're worried, aren't you? You're worried that you're not going to get Death." Erin said, poking him.

"Pft. Totally. That's exactly what I'm worried about ya twat." Eric said and rubbed the back of his neck

"Detective Erin has cracked the case!" Erin pumped her fist in the air triumphantly and laughed. Eric smiled a bit and Erin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're gonna be a Death wizard, and a great one at that. If you're not a Death wizard, then neither is Vanessa."

"Woah, that's saying a lot. Thanks, though. Although I have no idea what you'll be.." He gave her a smug smile and a thumbs up.

Erin punched him, sending him to the ground "Thanks for the confidence boost, dumb dumb." The twins laughed.

The same red-head woman poked her head out of the door and said, "Next student, please."

Eric and Erin both looked at each other. "Good luck?" Eric offered.

"Yeah, sure," Erin said. Eyes on the red-head woman, staring her down. Erin walked up the steps and into Ambrose's office, dragging her suitcase behind her. Inside were eight adults one of them was none other than Merle Ambrose, seated at his desk. Out of the others, there were only four humans. The other three were a dog, a fairy, and a frog. Erin was used to the sight of animals walking on two legs and expected them to be the professors of each of schools. Ambrose cleared his throat.

"Come here child, there's no need to be frightened."

Erin wanted to say that she wasn't scared and she was very well prepared for this, but said nothing as she walked towards Ambrose at his desk.

"Take a seat, Erin." Ambrose gestured to the chair in front of him. Erin looked around, confused as to where she should put her suitcase.

"Set it over there, Erin." Ambrose gestured to the corner of the room. It already had many suitcases in it. She dragged it over there and moved back towards Ambrose and sat down.

Erin wondered as to how he knew her name, but thought nothing of it as he was the Headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts.

"Now, I would like you to answer each question as truthfully as you can." Headmaster ambrose said as he placed a giant book in front of her. He handed her a quill with a small jar of ink. He gestured for her to write in the book.

 _Write in a book?_ She thought. _Strange, but if Headmaster Ambrose wants me to do it I guess I will._ She looked down at the ginormous book in front of her. The first question asked "what is more important to you" It was multiple choice. The first answer was "show off my skills" and the second was "be part of a winning team."

After thinking a bit, she chose the second answer.

The next question asked, "What natural occurrence is most powerful?" She could write in an answer for this one. She thought a bit before writing in 'hurricane'.

After about five more questions, it had ended. The book's pages flipped and landed on life. On the page was a giant life symbol, a couple unicorns, the life color, etc. It was pretty clear she was now a life wizard.

"Ah! Another life wizard!" Ambrose exclaimed. "Life wizards are often social, charming, funny, and attractive. Life wizards are great at healing themselves and others." Headmaster Ambrose turned and grabbed a backpack off a shelf behind him. "You can put as many things as you like in this bag. I have already put your spellbook and life wand in their for you! Have fun, Erin the life wizard!"

She guessed she shouldn't be surprised, she was always very social, nothing like a Death wizard, but she was surprised. She was opposite her brother. Well most likely, at least. It was a well-known fact that wizards of the opposite class don't really get along too well, but if she was to be a life wizard this whole time, then how was she able to get along with, practically her whole family? A gray and white owl flew into the room interrupting her thoughts. It landed in front of her.

"Whoo! A life wizard? Ah, come with me!" The owl fluttered its wings. "Whoo whoo! I will show you the way!" The owl flew towards the door to her right, beckoning her to follow. She looked at Ambrose and he nodded his head as if to follow the owl. She walked towards the door, opened it and disappeared into the room. The room looked to be an old office of some kind.

There was a giant spiral in the middle of the room, sparkling in all its glory. It even moved. Erin had seen pictures of it, but to see it in 3D and sparkling was an awe. Gamma introduced her to some of the worlds, probably to just to explain the basics, but she already knew enough about each world and didn't pay much attention. Gamma let her out of the small office and back into the Commons where a group of wizards were waiting. It was all the first years she'd seen in the line before her.

There were about seven older wizards dressed in high-level gear talking to them. And older male wizard spotted her and asked, "What school did you get?"

"Life." She responded.

"Oh," The boy said. "Molly over there is a tour guide for life wizards." He pointed to a blonde haired wizard surrounded by a group of first-year life wizards.

She walked over towards this Molly person. Molly noticed her and waved. "Are you a life student?" She asked. Erin nodded and Molly asked her name.

"Erin." She said, smiling.

"Hi, Erin. I'm Molly, your tour guide!" Molly smiled. "You can go around and talk to some fellow students while you wait for the tour to begin if you like."

Erin nodded and a brown haired boy with brown eyes walked up to her.

"Hi." He said, waving

"Hiya!" Erin's blue eyes lit up at the idea of making a new friend. "Are you a life student too?"

"Yep! I'm guessing you are too," he responded. "By the way, I'm Lucas, but you can call me Luke."

"Hiya, Luke! I'm Erin." Erin waved. "Are you excited to start class as a Life wizard?"

"Well, I didn't exactly expect to be a Life wizard. My parents wanted me to be an Ice wizard like them." Luke explained

"Most of my family I know are death wizards. Although I never really knew my father. He passed away before me and my brother, Eric were born." Erin explained.

"Woah, most of your family is death? That must be rough, finding out you're life, the exact opposite of your family." Luke said.

"Ha, thanks," Erin mumbled sarcastically, biting her lip.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not any good at talking to people. I'm kinda awkward. I am an only child." Luke said, scratching the back of his head.

"Only child? Must feel great!" Erin exclaimed with an exaggerated wave of her arms.

Luke lowered his head. "I can kinda get lonely, at times. That's why I like meeting new people and making new friends," he said as if he was hinting at wanting to be her friend.

Erin smiled. "Then friends we shall be!"

Luke grinned. "So, are you excited about being a life student?"

"Kind. I'm mostly just surprised that I'm the opposite of most of my family," Erin murmured.

"Erin!" Her brother yelled, running towards her and waving excitedly.

"Sorry, Luke, but imma go. I wanna see my brother real quick. See ya around?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, see ya!" Luke waved goodbye and Erin ran towards her brother.

"Hey, Eric!" Erin yelled, waving. Once she caught up with him she asked, "Did you get Death?"

"I did!" Eric exclaimed, happily. "What school did you get?" Erin looked away and changed the subject.

"Just like we thought, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Eric said. "So, what school did you get?"

Erin sighed and bit her lip. "Life"

Eric was quiet for a moment before he responded. "So does that mean we can't talk to each other anymore?"

"No! No, it just means that we're in opposite schools. That doesn't mean anything. We're twins. We'll always stick together." Erin assured him. Eric lightly punched her shoulder.

"Don't get all sappy on me now. Let's go. It looks like they're about to leave for the tour." Eric pointed towards the group of kids.

"You're right! We can't be late!" Erin ran towards her group of life wizards, leaving Eric behind to find out where the death wizards were.

"Alright, it's time to begin the tour! Life students will go in first. Followed by Myth, Death, Fire, Ice, Storm, and last but not least, Balance. Your guide will lead you to each school, your own last, then you will pick your secondary. Have fun!" The fire tour guide explained.

Molly headed for the Ravenwood tunnel. Even though Erin had been to Ravenwood before, it amazed her every time she was there. Bartleby stood tall, the tree smiling at the passersby. Everything seemed almost… brighter here than anywhere else in Wizard City. Well, maybe the Commons was the only thing brighter. Molly led them past the Life School and towards the Myth school. The school was pretty big, with yellow and blue banners supporting myth adorning the front. Walking inside, they found the professor sat at his desk. He was bald and wearing yellow and blue robes.

"This is the Myth School! Where you can learn to summon minions to aid you in battle." Molly explained.

"Ah new life students," The professor said, standing and studying each student carefully. "More conjurer-want-to-be taking the Ravenwood tour? How quaint." The professor shook his head in frustration "I wish they would send us some adept pupils for once. Well, if you want to attempt to learn some myth spells… Come back later and I will teach you. Now, leave me alone."

" _He's rude."_ Erin thought.

Molly just shook her head and bowed. "Thank you, Professor Drake. Come on life students, Off to the next school!"

She led them out the door and they were on the neatly built sidewalk. They approached the Death School. It was pretty dark and gloomy, with Death banners surrounding the place. Basically, what you would expect out of a school based around death magic. The other students hesitated, but Erin was eager to see what type of learning environment her brother would be taught in. Molly nodded to the others smiling. They walked in and noticed the inside was scarier than the outside. The professor here was also seated at his desk. He had black hair with black and white robes and a mustache and goatee. He actually looked quite a bit like the Myth professor, with hair.

"This is the Death School!" Molly started. "Where you learn magic opposite ours. In this school, you can summon things from the dead and even use them to heal you with half the damage the took from your enemy." Molly didn't seem to be too happy here. The professor also looked at her as if he didn't particularly like her either. Or maybe he could care less.

"New students, I presume?" Molly nodded. "Hm. Well, you can learn Necromancy here, if you're up for it. Although I don't think a group of Life students would do too well here. I'd recommend somewhere else. Now if you would leave me alone."

Molly still had a chipper smile on her face, but I think we could all tell she was a little tense.

"Thanks, Professor Drake."

 _Professor Drake? So, is he the Myth professor's brother? I don't really like those two at all._ Erin thought.

Molly turned to the students and gestured towards the door.

."What's the next school?" one of the students asked while they were walking.

"Eager, huh? Well, the next school is the fire, but there's no need to worry. The fire professor isn't hot-headed or fiery like the rumors at all. In fact, she's quite nice once you get to know her. Even though she's a bit strict" Molly explained.

After visiting the strict redhead teacher, they went to the ice school to meet Lydia Greyrose, the Ice professor. She was a tiny fairy who was very nice and excited to have new students. After her was the Storm professor Halston Balestrom. He was a frog who loved to invent. Erin loved how that class was supposedly the strongest, yet had its own weaknesses. Next was the Balance professor, Arthur Wethersfield, who had studied magic in Marylebone before traveling here to teach it. After meeting all those professors and learning a bit about each school, Erin was extremely antsy to meet her professor. All the other life wizards were too because they all practically sprinted to the school building. They burst through the door with so much force they could've knocked the whole building down.

"Molly! You've brought me the new students! I'm so excited!" The professor laughed and clapped her hands together. She was almost as bubbly as the fairy professor and Erin didn't think anyone could be as chipper as Professor Greyrose. The professor brushed back her beautiful red hair and pushed up her small, circle glasses. She was a very pretty lady. You could even say she was more beautiful than Professor Falmea or even Erin's own mother.

"I'm Sylvia Drake!" she exclaimed. Every new student gasped.

The two other professors with the surname Drake were so rude and cold and yet, here she was, either a Drake by marriage or was born one, Erin guessed the former, and she was the nicest person she's ever met. Her aura made you want to be near her. Erin didn't think there was anyone ever this pleasant.

"You've already met the other two Professor Drakes and I find it quite confusing to call three teachers Professor Drake. So, even though I'm not really supposed to, you can call me Professor Sylvia. Easier, right? Well, this school celebrates the living evergreen power of creativity and vitality. If you listen carefully, you'll hear life magic all around. Just a few notes can lift one's troubles, purify one's spirit, and restore life. Soon, I will teach you how. But for now, you have to come up to my desk when I call your name and tell me the secondary class you have chosen. Take a seat, please." Erin scrambled to find a seat in the front. She looked to her right to see Lue beckoning her over to the seat next to him.

"Hey," Luke smiled.

"Hiya!" Erin smiled back. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course! I really wanna get started," Luke stated.

"Ashstone, Riley." Professor Sylvia called. A short, blond-haired girl bounded up to the professor. Erin couldn't hear what the girl said, but the professor nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Blood, Erin."

I gasped and Luke elbowed me. "That's you, isn't it?" I smiled, nodding, and stood up. Professor Sylvia smiled as I approached.

"What secondary have you chosen?" she asked politely.

"Uh, I kinda liked Storm, I guess."

"Storm then?" she asked, looking up from her clipboard.

"Yeah," Erin replied with a smile.

"Perfect! You may head back to your seat!" she exclaimed. Erin bounded back to her seat with Luke.

"What'd you pick?" he asked.

"Take a wild guess!" Erin giggled.

"Pft! Uh, Storm?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Woah. Can you read minds or something? How the heck did you guess that?!"

"Wait, you're seriously taking storm?" he asked. Erin nodded. "Dude, so am I! I thought it would be the best class to…"

"Learn more powerful attacks." Erin finished for him.

"Oh my spiral, we are telepathic twins." Luke laughed.

Erin giggled "I apologize, but I already have a twin and his name is Eric."

"Wow, that's cool. I wish I had a twin." Luke stated.

"Probably not one like Eric, though." Erin and Luke laughed.

After Professor Sylvia finished recording our secondary classes, she sent the sheet to Headmaster Ambrose. She explained a bit more about life and then had our tour guide take us to the dorms.

A guy in all red and yellow robes named Simon took the guys and a girl in all green robes named Sabrina took the girls.

"Your dorm room keys are in your backpacks," Sabrina said. "You will always need them and if you lose it, we will only make you a replacement once." We all looked in our bags and sure enough, they were there.

"The dorm room tower is really tall, so it might take a while to climb to your own dorm. So, we've figured out a way that you can use your key to teleport to your dorm. The only downside is that if you don't have your key, you can't teleport there. You can teleport to the outside of the dorm tower by using your key inside of your dorm." Sabrina explained. Erin studied her key as if it were an expensive, antique piece of china.

"You are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day after you've teleported to your dorms once. Your belongings are already there." Erin wasted no more time as she teleported to her dorm and found her suitcase. She took her time examining the room. There was a small bed with red sheets in one corner. In another was a decent sized desk with a red cushioned chair beside it. Next to the bed was a small nightstand.

"That definitely will _not_ fit all of my clothes in it. I'll have to get something bigger." Erin said aloud to herself.

There was also a small chest in the corner. She guessed she could put weapons and gear in it. Erin then began to unpack. She fit as many clothes as she possibly could in the nightstand and set her makeup and jewelry box on top of it. She set a few books and notebooks on the desk and got her fluffy white blanket and stuffed animals out and set them on her bed. Erin secretly locked her diary in the chest. She finished the rest of her unpacking, put her suitcase under the bed, then set her backpack on the floor under her desk and plopped onto her bed.

It was probably only around 4:30 PM, but Erin was so tired she could fall asleep right then. She also wondered where the bathroom was.

 _I'll figure it out later_. She thought. _Today was a great day. I had fun._

 _I should probably go see if Erin's died yet. And then go find Jessica and Luke to see if they wanna go look around. Then maybe get something to eat._

 _Maybe Eric's made a friend we can take along as well! … Actually, scratch that, he's too quiet to make any friends without me. I would congratulate him if he did. Now I'm being rude. He can totally make friends on his own._

 _Who am I kidding? It's near impossible._

 _I really do hope to take out Jessica, Luke, and Eric, though. That'd be really fun._

That's exactly what she did. It was a perfect day and a perfect start to her first year at Ravenwood.


End file.
